<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cup Of Coffee by Totally_Not_Hamabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043520">A Cup Of Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi'>Totally_Not_Hamabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy Oneshots &amp; others [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Sibling Fluff, A lil tiny itsy bit of Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy-centric, POV Number Five | The Boy, POV Third Person, Siblings, The All-powerful Rubber Duck Academy, griddy's donuts, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining buckets. The streets were nearly empty, excepting cars and maybe a few unlucky people left outside, caught off guard by the sudden downpour. It had been rather sudden, and it had caught Five, who had been taking his time walking to Griddy’s, absolutely unprepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy Oneshots &amp; others [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cup Of Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another fic. Really, I should try something other than Angst and Family fluff for once, but, heh... I guess I just can't. Anyways. Just enjoy the read (I'll try figure another prompt in the mean time, and I wouldn't mind getting some ideas via the comments)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining buckets. The streets were nearly empty, excepting cars and maybe a few unlucky people left outside, caught off guard by the sudden downpour. It had been rather sudden, and it had caught Five, who had been taking his time walking to Griddy’s, absolutely unprepared.</p><p>He now burst into the small café, his school uniform dripping wet with rain water, practically kicking the door open, the bell above it tinkling. He was feeling furious, fustrated and pissed off all at once. Couldn't he get a single moment of peace? First the godamn apocalipse, seeing the dead bodies of his siblings, getting shoved right back into his thirteen-year-old body, nearly failing to stop the apocalypse, thrown all over the stupid timeline, having to stop yet. Another. Apocalypse, having to deal with his family's emotional shit (there was so much of it. All over the place) and literally the fate of the world from ripping itself appart. And then the Sparrow Academy had happened.</p><p>All he was asking for was a damn. Moment. Of peace. Yet the world just didn't seem to want to give one and it was infuriating. Worse than that, actually. So much worse.</p><p>He took off his waterlogged jacket, squeezing the water out just outside the door and regreting not having changed into more suitable clothes. He had known it had been cloudy. Why hadn't he brought an umbrella or a raincoat along?! Even stupider, couldn't he just have used his power to get him there? But he had been absolutely drained off energy after the complicated trip back. He sighed. Well, what could he do about it except wait the downpour out? Five headed straight for the stools at the counter, plopping down on one with a sigh. The waitress on duty noticed him.</p><p>"Anything to drink or eat?" she asked, setting down the glass she was cleaning. He recognized her face. She was the lady who had attended him on the day he had returned home for the first time in years after having gone back in time.</p><p>"Just a cup of the darkest coffee you have." he grumbled. She didn't seem to recognize him, and for that he was thankful. He wasn't in the mood to anwser silly questions right now, and he really didn't want to have to commit murder for the sake of a cup of coffee. She gave him a confused look, but complied to preparing him a cup nonetheless. He coukd already feel the clothes begin to dry in the warmth of the café, neatly folding his uniform coat on the stool next to him. The waitress set the cup in front if him and returned to attending the dirty dishes at the counter.</p><p>The bell tinkled again, sign of the door opening once more, letting a cold whoosh of air blow into the café. Five glanced up to look at the metalic board over the stove to see who it was.</p><p>"I thought you would be here," Vanya said, taking a seat on the empty stool next to him as she shut her umbrella. Five snorted, lowering his coffee.</p><p>"Did you." he anwsered. </p><p>"Yeah. You used to run off here before, remember?" Vanya said. "Could I get a latte, please?" she asked the waitress.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Anyways," Five said, choosing to stay away from the past for now. "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I needed some air. It's chaotic back at the mansion. Klaus was telling the other Ben to shave his moustache and that he looked better without it," she chuckled. Five snorted.</p><p>"Expected of him." he said before sipping at his coffee. The waitress set Vanya's order in front of her and she thanked her.</p><p>"How are you dealing with it, anyways?" Vanya asked after a few beats.</p><p>"Eh. Fine." </p><p>"Of course you do." Vanya sighed. "Seriously.We just realized that there's another academy with the same random name as ours."</p><p>"True. The Sparrow Academy. The old man didn't have any other ideas, did he?" the two of them snorted.</p><p>"Next thing we know there might be a Boot Academy, or even better, The All-powerful Rubber Duck academy." Vanya said, throwing her arms out for a dramatic effect. Five leaned back before she could accidentally hit him.</p><p>"The <em>all-powerful</em> Rubber Duck Academy?" he asked.</p><p>"The all-powerful Rubber Duck Academy." Vanya affirmed with a grin. "Just imagine that."</p><p>"We should suggest the name to Dad. He might actually accept it or something. I bet it will be laughing stock for years." Five said. Vanya snorted in a very unlady-like way.</p><p>"Sure. Let's get Luther to do it. I think he will listen to him rather than us two." she said. She tried not to show it, but her smile faltered a little. Five failed to miss it, giving her shoukder a light pat.</p><p>"Eh. Who cares about numbers anymore?"</p><p>"Five… your name is a number."</p><p>"Whatever. I like my name and have no intentions to change it to Robert or whatever Dad had in store for me."</p><p>"Actually, I think he said he was going to change it to Archie or something."</p><p>"…I'd rather die than have that name."</p><p>"Aww, come on Five, it's not that bad..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>